The Witches
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Rosa who along with her grandmother Queen Mousetoria who tells the young mouse of stories of many witches and warlocks including most of all ?. When they arrived at their sea hotel Rosa discovers a plot to rid of all the children of Toon Town.
1. Chapter 1

The Witches:

Summery: Rosa who along with her grandmother Queen Mousetoria who tells the young mouse of stories of many witches and warlocks including most of all Merlock. When they arrived at their sea hotel Rosa discovers a plot to rid of all the children of Toon Town.

Cast:

Luke: Rosa (my oc)

Luke's grandmother: Queen Mousetoria (The Great Mouse Detective)

William and Mary: Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers)

Bruno Jenkins: Darios (my oc)

Mr Jenkins: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Mrs Jenkins: Isabella (my oc)

The Grand High Witch: Merlock (Ducktales The Movie)

Other witches: Various witches and wizards

Mr Stringer: Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

Chambermaid: Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)

Luke's parents: King Beros (my oc) and Bianca (The Rescuers)

Erika: Amber (my An American Tail oc)

Erika's parents: Tanya and Tony (An American Tail)

Doctor: Nurse Joy (Pokemon)


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''The Witches''

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Jesse McCartney as Darios

Eve Brenner as Queen Mousetoria

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Britney Snow as Isabella

Eva Gabor as Bianca

Robert Pattinson as King Beros

Christopher Lloyd as Merlock

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Jasmine Guy as Sawyer

Amy Green as Tanya

Meg Ryan as Amber

Chapter 1:

There are many witches and wizards they are crafty than meet the eye. They hide their hands in gloves and their feet in shoes. They live normal lives and jobs one could be living right next to door to you right this moment. ''Rosa that is enough time for bed'' came a female voice as the sceen faded into a bedroom with a soft bed with a bedside table that had a candle on it with a wardrobe.

The owner of the voice was a white fur female mouse with brown eyes and a pink nose wearing an elegant pink dress as she gave a kiss on the forehead of a dark brown sixteen year old girl mouse. She had dark eyes wearing a gold rose necklace and white nightdress named Rosa.

''Grandmother was telling me stories about witches and wizards'' said Rosa happily to a figure sitting on the side of the bed. She was an old brown fur mosue with long white hair, a crown on her head wearing a pink dress and a red robe. Her name was Queen Mousetoria. ''Now mother that is quite enough Bianca is right it way past Rosa's bedtime'' said a brown fur male adult mouse.

He had green eyes wearing a crown with green and red robes named King Beros. As the two adults were getting dressed to go out to dinner that night evening as they had allowed Queen Mousetoria to keep Rosa for the night. Rosa couldn't help it she loved her grandmother's stories so much as she had hardly noticed the time. As it was dark outside as the curtains were drawn. But Queen Mousetoria didn't mind sharing her tales with her granddaughter.

She loved the child so dearly as she treasured Rosa with all her heart for she was Bianca and King Beros only child. As her parents left the house into the dark night into a car waiting for them as they got in.

Queen Mousetoria began to tell another story to Rosa. ''I know a girl once who lived in this street her name was Amber'' said Queen Mousetoria as the room faded into darkness. Into Toontica years before Rosa was born as a young dark brown girl mouse the age of thirteen with long dark hair tied back and blue eyes with a white patch on her forehead. She wore red dress with brown shoes.

Her mother a brown and white female with blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail wearing a red skirt, a white shirt and a black corset named Tanya handing her a sliver grey can for holding liquids. ''Now Amber your father won't be home till late and I need someone to get some milk for tonight's supper you know the way can you do that'' said Tanya. ''Yes mother I know the way and I will be home in no more than a few seconds'' said Amber taking the can from her.

As Amber was walking after she had got the milk. She was almost home when a figure emerged fromt he shadows as it grabbed Amber. She tried to scream but the figure held a hand tight over her mouth to keep her quiet. A cat hissed in the aleyway as the police had got called from Tanya worried since her daughter had not returned home.

They found the can with some of the milk spilled onto the ground. They picked up the can. ''They searched everything for Amber they couldn't find her a week after her disappearance Tanya let me come over since Amber and I were friends'' said Queen Mousetoria. As a younger version of herself being let in into the Toponi household as Tanya set a tea for her arrival. ''Would you like some tea Mousetoria'' said Tanya as she picked up the tea pouring it into one of the cups. ''Yes please'' said Queen Mousetoria sweetly.

As a brown fur mouse with short dark hair and dark eyes wearing a red scarf, a blue shirt, red trousers, a hat and brown shoes his name was Tony. He entered the room as his gaze fell on something behind her. Hanging on the wall was an oil painting of a farmhouse and in the painting was Amber staring out at them.

''Amber would be seen inside the farmhouse staring out or outside feeding the ducks in the years she grew into a woman then she grew into an old woman then she vanished from the painting all together'' said Queen Mousetoria as they were back in the bedroom. ''She died'' said Rosa. ''It must be so'' said Queen Mousetoria.


End file.
